Carmilla (Netflix's Castlevania)
Carmilla is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 Netflix cartoon adaptation of Castlevania, based off of the character of the same name from the video games. She is a scheming and manipulative vampire noble that seeks to usurp control over the vampires from Count Dracula and raise vampires as the world's new dominant species. She is voiced by Jaime Murray. Description Contrary to the games, she is portrayed as smug, scheming, power-hungry, lascivious and cowardly. She flees as soon as things go south, only fights with all odds in her favour, and viciously hates men having been the sex slave of her sire whom she killed. She only regards humans as food or pets and wants vampire to dominate them. She covets Dracula's throne, as she deems him unfit to rule, broken by his wife’s death, and is implied to sexually abuse Hector. History Carmilla arrives late in Dracula’s war council, announcing that the demon forces were defeated in the city of Gresit, and openly defies Dracula by asking why he did not turn his wife Lisa to a vampire, which would have kept her away from the fanatical church officials who burned her at the stake, thoroughly unable to fathom that he could love her genuinely, instead of using her as a sex slave. The Vampire Nobles keep infighting, furious that Dracula trusts two human Devil Forgemasters, Isaac and Hector more than them, and worried that his goal of total genocide of the human race would leave them unable to feed and doomed to extinction in turn. Upon learning that Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades and Dracula's son Alucard have teamed up to destroy Dracula, Carmilla freaks out, knowing how powerful they are, and insists on taking them out immediately, but the others do not listen. Dracula orders Carmilla to work with Hector and Isaac, and she takes profit of it to talk the undecisive Hector into attacking the Belmont Estate and to attack the city of Braila which is not yet on Dracula’s list, with the monsters he forged, planting doubt in his mind about Dracula’s sanity. As the vampires are slaughtering everyone in Braila, Carmilla makes her move. She raises the fanatical Bishop as an undead, to make him bless the water of the Danube River, and uses her army of vampires to ambush Dracula’s forces and make them fall into the now holy water, destroying them. Right after, she drags Hector with her and launches her troops to attack the Castlevania. Right as Dracula is about to destroy Carmilla and her forces by himself, Sypha casts a spell to teleport the Castlevania, displacing the blessed water, which destroys all of Carmilla’s armies, with herself and Hector only barely escaping. Finally, after Dracula is destroyed by the heroes, Hector has had enough of Carmilla and tries to get away, calling her twisted, but she viciously beats him to a pulp and chains him, declaring that he is now her slave and forcing him to forge an army of demons to restore her forces. External links *Carmilla at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Misandrists Category:Black Widows Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychological Abusers